


Grima's Secret

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Having become the Fell Dragon Grima, Robin must somehow destroy Validar to reclaim his freedom, a freedom that is fast diminishing as Robin isn't just a god but the next in line to the Plegian throne...





	1. The Sins of the Father

Pain...that was the first thing I recalled as soon as the light faded and my eyes kept seeing crimson viens rising into my line of sight.  Everything that happened was a semi blur. I was aware of what Validar...my father had made me do. Chrom understood, didn't blame me as he fell with blood dripping over the Dragon's Table.

 

My eyes burned but I couldn't allow any tears to fall.  Everything became background noise as Validar completed the ritual to “awaken" Grima.  A ritual that seemed to do nothing at first but as the dark magic rose around me I had to wonder if it was.  I felt my senses sharpen and the scent of blood made me feel sick. I could see a lot more than I had thought.  Validar’s motions with the Fire Emblem in hand made me frown. I could hear the faint murmur of voices that I belatedly realised were the “sacrifices” to awaken Grima yet they didn’t seem to be doing anything.  The more the dark magic rose in my body the more I was aware of what was going on. I could feel changes taking place but I didn’t know what they fully entailed…I felt fire run through my veins and I knew that something was wrong...

 

The bond I shared with Chrom was enough to keep me grounded.  Slowly I stood and surveyed the area that I was in. Chrom lay prone on some sort of table and I frowned.  I had no knowledge of what had transpired. I walked forward towards him and I realised that everything had gone quiet.  Dark walls blocked out everything. I frowned and wondered where I was. I then turned back to Chrom. I had to preserve him.  I came to stand near his prone form and the table seemed to move to my own will which was an odd feeling. I knew what I needed to do and as I thought of turning him over I watched as his body was moved by my wind magic.  I was very careful to avoid turning him too roughly. I looked at where the injury was and used the strongest magic I could to heal it. By the time I was done it was as if he’d never been hit with a Thoron to the gut. I then situated Chrom’s body to rest.  I could do nothing for now. I would wait however long it took to give him a proper burial. I noticed that Falchion was on the ground near him. I frowned. I rather not have to deal with it now. I lay it beside him carefully. I didn’t dare let my touch linger lest it start to burn me as it had done once in the past.

 

I sighed as I stepped back, “I...I’m sorry Chrom.” I said my voice soft, “I know you wanted me to escape Validar but...I can’t.  Not without you. You were my half of a whole. I swear to you Chrom that I  _ will _ bring Validar to ruin.  I’ll make him pay for this!  I can only hope that you’ll forgive me for what I know I must do.” I told him, “Chrom...I know that my bond with you will give me strength.  I can only hope that it will keep me until the time comes for me to join you...my friend.”I rested a hand over his and carefully placed his right hand over his chest.  The same way that Emmeryn had been laid into the earth after she was assassinated. In that way it was then that I set his spirit free from the bindings of his mortal body.  I knew that Chrom’s essence would return someday. I didn’t know how but I knew it. Maybe it was because I knew that there were others who were Chrom that existed in the other worlds that were telling me this, or maybe it was something else entirely I didn’t know.  All I knew was that my Chrom would come back somehow.

 

With Chrom seen to I turned towards what was a soft glowing light and I stepped towards it knowing that I had something to do.  As I stepped into the light I noticed that Validar was talking. His voice carried as he proclaimed that the Fell Dragon Grima had finally awakened…

 

* * *

 

The light faded and instead of Grima rising into his dragon form like Validar had expected it seemed that Grima had gone for a half-merged form.  Six crimson eyes looked around the room of the Dragon’s Table Temple and each pair looked independently of the other. So while Grima’s top set of eyes casually looked right ahead the second set looked to his right and the bottom set were looking to his left.  Then they moved again. Once Grima was satisfied that he wasn’t in immediate danger the three sets looked right at Validar. He stood quietly and Validar noticed that he was seemingly fine. No words were spoken for the moment as Validar wondered if he was going to speak,

“I thank you Validar.” Grima said cooly “Thank you for restoring my power.”

“Think nothing of it.” Validar said with a wave, “We spent countless generations upholding the bloodpact as you requested of us.”  Grima’s six eyes narrowed,

“Oh?” He said surprised, “I take it then you won’t mind humouring me a little longer?  Though I suppose it is to your benefit to do so. Especially since I love being so helpful.”

Validar looked surprised, “Forgive me Lord Grima but surely our end of the bargain-”

“I assume you expect me to uphold my end do you not?” Grima said a little impatient with the man,

“Oh but of course!  I had not expected you to be quite so eager to start my Lord.” Validar responded, “Surely you would allow me to call a feast in your honour!” Grima paused and looked thoughtful,

“It would do much for moral…” He mused, “Very well then.  I expect to be fully bought to speed with the war in the morn.”

“A-as you wish my Lord.” Validar said in a state of shock.  Then he noticed that Grima seemed to be pleased. Still Validar couldn’t help but wonder why he was so eager to dip into the war effort.  Then again perhaps Grima had plans beyond his awakening. The humanoid form was interesting. Perhaps Grima felt more comfortable that way?  Validar was quaking with excitement however as he had planned the feast for months. Perhaps he could even convince Grima to enjoy the festivities for a while longer.

 

* * *

 

It was weird to be in the apartments in the Royal Plegian Castle.  Apparently they were meant for me. The opulence was a bit much for my personal tastes but ever since I’d gained memories from a past that wasn’t mine I’d make good on the “promise”.  On the blood pact that had been made a thousand years ago since I was bound to it. Odd how I knew about it only now. I had to play a part that I would take no pleasure in. Dealing with servants was one thing, dealing with the blood pact was another.  It did explain how Validar had so much control over me. If I was certain I could recall all of the details correctly (and I was gods damn it!) then I would have to destroy Ylisse and Regna Ferox. Or more accurately Plegia’s enemies. I sighed as I looked over a map of the continent.  I was meant to be a Trump card. Not the Ace or a King but a Trump to bring about the end of any fighting. I grunted as I heard voices out of the door and did my best to ignore them. I was already trying to see what I could do to make an end to the fighting between Ylisse and Plegia. Hopefully without too much more violence.  I started to draw on the map with the quill and ink that I’d found. The voices grew closer as I worked on what I was thinking. I sighed, ‘ _ Great work Robin.  You have Validar thinking that you’re some ancient evil bloodthirsty dragon. _ ’ I noticed that the voices spoke and I heard a knock that sounded like separate booms.

“Enter.” I said sharply and the door opened to reveal Aversa,

“My, my you really are diligent aren’t you?” She asked and I gave her an unamused look.  She gave a nonchalant look, “As much as I’m sure you’re busy right now Lord Grima,” She said, “Master Validar has asked me to inform you that he wishes to speak with you at the soonest convenience.”

I looked at her and she smiled, “I assume there is a reason for that?” I said calmly,

“But of course!” Aversa purred, “Master simply wants to make sure that you’re comfortable.”

“I’d be more comfortable left alone.” I said sharply, “So that I can think clearly without distraction.”

Aversa looked like she’d been made to swallow a lemon, the smile dropped,

“My apologies Milord.” She said bowing and practically leaving as quickly as she came.

 

I got about another hour worth of peace to make a plan when the door was knocked on again.  I felt my eyes narrow but the door opened to reveal Validar. I frowned at him and he spoke, “Lord Grima,” His voice sounded like it was slightly trembling, “perhaps you would appreciate a break?”

I turned to face Validar and I said, “And here I thought I’d get a couple of hours peace to work.”

Validar actually chuckled, “Milord surely you’ll indulge in a little celebration?”

 

Which was how I ended up in the Great Hall of the castle sat to my “father’s” left.  The noise was too much. I however tried to appear as calm as possible. The feast was attended by what had to be an entire court.  Most ate laughed and drunk as musicians played and dances moved their bodies in almost strange positions. The amount of food that was presented to the main table (which I assume what the table I was on) was insane.  I tried not to think too much. I was surprised by the fact that Validar offered me pretty much everything. A soup that was a brown colour, “Bear stew” he’d called it. It tasted reasonable if not for the fact that it had quite a spicy kick to it that I had not expected.  I ended up looking for something else and tried one of dishes with fish. It was bland but I didn’t mind it. Of course I spotted a cake that looked almost like death and resolved not to touch it.

  
I was glad when I finally was able to leave and retire for the night.  I half stumbled into my apartments and sighed as I made my way to the more private area.  The bed chambers were spacious and I sighed almost guiltily. I found myself wishing I could pull the clock back.  Back to when Chrom was still alive and we were enjoying the cool night in Ylisse. I sat on a chair overlooking the main city below and I sighed as the stars glinted in the night sky.  Where ever I found Chrom’s final resting place I wanted to make sure that it was a place that meant something to both of us. I knew from the last words we’d exchanged before we came to fight Validar that Chrom had admitted that he didn’t feel  _ right _ resting near the palace of Ylisse.  I’d cracked a joke about it of course and Chrom had looked at me seriously and said, “Robin, I’m serious.” I remembered choking on my drink at that point and we’d not spoken of it since then.  Still I’d keep to Chrom’s wishes as best I could. It was the least I could do given the situation I now found myself in. A pained sigh escaped me as I looked to the stars again. Gods I missed Chrom’s voice.  I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and it burned all the way down. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. I wasn't supposed to be like this. I gripped the railings and for a small moment allowed my tears to fall…


	2. The Power of the Son

My first night passed painfully, sleep no longer as much a need as before thus it made it difficult to do anything.  I just had to hold out for a while longer. I knew I couldn't stay locked in the Castle, that I had to go out among the people...I groaned as I paced, a mental groan that came with plenty of irritations and agonies I had not wanted at this hour of the day.  I sighed and realised this would be perhaps the best time to figure out what had really changed and what had not. I looked for the bathing room and saw the door I opened to my left as the one leading to it. I cautiously entered and noticed the bathtub on the left wall as I came in.  There was a discreet opening where water could be poured into the tub and I pulled my coat off, examining my arms.

 

They seemed to be normal enough, if not for the faint hint of scales along them that I could feel underneath my fingers.  I absently wondered if this was how Nowi felt in her manakete form and shook the thought off just as quickly. She was likely dead by now, if Validar had his way.

 

I pulled off my gloves and started the process of fully undressing, the morning light giving me a good view of my body.  I frowned in annoyance as I took it all in. I had not been this well muscled in my life, then I risked a glance down. I could almost feel it but I did not want to think about it.  I grasped my small clothes and gave them a tug downwards and winced at the sight that greeted me. My cock was semi-erect when I exposed it to the morning light, a familiar ache I was used to.  I sighed and hesitantly reached to touch it. Fingers made contact with skin and it sent shivers down my spine. A low moan almost escaped my throat. I wasn't ever  _ this _ sensitive before and the semi-erection was fast becoming a full one outside of my control.

 

I winced as I realised something else.  I had most certainly  _ not _ been  _ this _ large.  For a moment there was a twitch as my hand worked to close around my cock.  I wasn't entirely sure what to picture to help the process along and an image of breasts and thighs popped into my mind.  It would have to do I supposed as I moved to pleasure myself. The sensitivity threw me off a bit and I had to almost bite my other arm to stifle the low moans from both the contact of my hand and the feelings it was creating.  I half leant on the door eyes closing as I focused on the sensations and images my mind was conjuring up. A deep shuddering gasp escaped my throat. I knew I wasn't close. A low frustrated moan escaped me but I kept trying.

 

I wasn't sure how much longer but I eventually felt close.  I had figured out that being in the water of the bath helped speed the process along as it allowed me to somewhat sink into my little fantasy and I needed something to lean on while I was distracted like this.  I kept myself focusing on the feelings and I knew I was at the edge before the fall, agonisingly close and almost ready for release. A few more strokes ort to do it…

“Are you sure?” A female voice asked shakily and for a moment I wanted to curse the distraction, but the way she spoke...it wasn't doing me any favours and I did my best to shut it out, “I mean...I'd not anticipated to be asked to pleasure Lord Grima.” I paused mid stroke,  _ the hells?! _  Were they literally going to make me have a  _ pleasure woman?! _  I couldn't believe my ears.

“If he desires it, then yes, that was Master Validar's orders and you were chosen because of your skill in such matters.” Aversa's voice floated through the door and I winced.  I did not feel like being…

“But of course Lady Aversa.” The voice said, “I may be just a dancer but I do know how to pleasure a man...a god though, that is a different thing.”

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on getting off.  I had been close enough…

“Really now?” Aversa's voice took on a saulty tone that I found was helping, mentally I begged her to keep going as I sped the movement up, “One would think you're acting the part of a prude.” She purred and I felt a low moan escape my throat as I was at that edge again- closer than I had been before they’d interrupted me, “Surely you're not backing down from Master Validar's request are you?”

I felt my breathing rapidly increase, the tone wasn’t ideal but it was helping.  If only…

“Of course not!” The woman cried, “I would never dream of-”

I knew I was close...so...gods...damn...close.  A low moan escaped me as I felt things start to go where I had been impatiently wanting them to as finally,  _ finally _ my release came, white hot seed spilling into the water as the last of my strength receded from the effort.  My hand slipped and fell to my side, pants as low as possible drawing in some much needed air and not attention, if only I had thought to lock that door...I lay in the water eyes half closed body relaxed as I had my fill of pleasure, at least for now.  The last pulse of my seed seeped into the water as my erection finally settled and relief washed over me. I could rest. Thank gods I could finally rest. A knock made me start,

“Lord Grima?”  I hastened to clean myself up and realised that the separate ‘booms’ was the door to my bedchambers.  I finished my bath and pulled on my clothing as the door to my chambers was opened. “Lord Grima?” Aversa's voice was soft and I opened the bathing room's door, “Ah forgive me Milord I-”

“To what do I owe this disturbance?” I asked eyes looking at her.  Aversa seemed to back down,

“Well Master Validar had thought you might be in need of a pleasure woman Milord.”

I kept a neutral mask, “I do not require one, though his offer is appreciated.” I had to tread carefully since I could not afford any bad blood with Validar at this stage, “Perhaps it would be wiser for me to simply send for one when I do?” I suggested heavily and Aversa made a small movement that I found made her breasts look slightly more apparent.  I tried to focus on her face and ignore the semi arousing sight.

“I shall inform Master Validar at once Milord.” The sultry tone was almost good enough for me to want another round but my body was tired and I didn’t feel like a repeat of before,

“Good.” I said giving her a dismissal, “For now I require sustenance.” I said pointedly and Aversa bowed giving me a very good view of her breasts that I was sure she wanted me to have.  Oh well, I’d make use of it next time should I end up like this morning. There was a time where I would have felt guilt but for now I was aware that I was going to have to work with what I had and if Aversa was keen on making herself seem like she wanted to be seen like that...well I’d take it.  A part of me wondered if Chrom would be mad at me for that but the moment I saw his pale face as his life drained was enough to make me feel sick. I closed my eyes briefly and tried to focus on something other than the image that had come. I did not need to cry,  _ don’t cry Robin! _

I saw a woman with long dark pink hair that framed a heart shaped face with light violet eyes and for a moment that was distraction enough, “Milord,” The clear dancer bowed and her gold pieces clinked, “I am Sasha and I will be one of your attendants.” She told me and I tilted my head, “Anything you require I shall do my best to serve you Milord.”

I wondered about that.  What reason did Validar have to be so generous?  Was this a part of the blood oath or was it something that he was giving me to make me complacent about my gilded cage, or worse was he making it seem like I was in a gilded cage to begin with?  I knew I was basically a prisoner, bound to a dark magic I didn’t want to think about and yet...Validar was clearly a snake, that much I knew. A snake that I would have to watch very carefully. It wouldn’t look good to refuse his ‘kindness’ twisted though it was.  I made my way to the desk and makeshift office that I’d began to create, a thought struck me, “Sasha?”

“Yes Milord?” She appeared at once, golden pieces clinking as she walked.  She wasn’t too bad on the eye but certainly not as lithe as I would have liked her to be- she had generous curves but I preferred a bit more strength in my women and she seemed to lack that,

“Do you think you could see if Validar is prepared to catch me up with everything that has happened thus far with the war?” I asked her and she bowed,

“Your will is my command, Milord.” She said bowing.  Hopefully Validar wouldn’t see anything off with my request.  I sat at the desk. Last I  _ knew _ Ylisse had a squadron of knights stationed at the border pass.  Cordelia would have been there and as far as I knew...I wasn’t sure what Validar was planning.  Risen attacks had been common and...I had yet to figure out if the pass had fallen. If not then...maybe...just maybe I could have the illusion of choice to get Falchion to Chrom’s sister Lissa.  It was the only choice and...I tensed as the air darkened around me and turned my head, a risen stood and I stared at it. It ambled forwards with purpose and I at first thought it was going to attack me until it came to kneel before me,

“Alright who are you?” I asked it and I didn’t get a response, “What are you here for?” I asked it impatiently and the risen looked me in the eye,

“Ordin…” It rasped and I felt mildly glad I’d not yet eaten, “Report...for...orders…”

I frowned and decided to see how well that would go, “Scout Border Pass, do not engage any enemies if they’re present.  Return once you have the situation and report to me.”

“Under...stood...scout...mission…” The risen rasped and rose.  It left and I had to wonder how many more times I would have to deal with that.

 

~~~

 

Validar was in the middle of his morning prayer when he was interrupted by Lord Grima’s new pleasure woman.  A gift for him with many more to come as Validar wanted to stay in Lord Grima’s good graces for as long as possible and to do that he had to make sure that Lord Grima had the best of everything he might need or want.

 

Apparently the woman been ordered to seek him out and she kept herself close to the ground Validar noticed that she didn’t seem to show any signs of having been harmed by Lord Grima, a sign that he could very well like his gift.

“Very well, I shall come to see him.” After all Validar could not deny a request from Lord Grima.  He and the girl arrived to see Lord Grima at the same desk that Validar had seen him at the night previously, eyes narrowed in concentration as he moved pieces around the map before him, Validar cleared his throat softly and saw Lord Grima’s crimson eyes fell on him calculating the response he was getting,

“Ah, you have arrived.  Good. Perhaps now we can begin to get somewhere.” He said and Validar realised that perhaps Lord Grima wasn’t quite as pleased with his gift, or hopefully he had not yet needed the gift.  That surely could be it. After all Aversa had told him that Lord Grima had been appreciative of his new gift,

“Of course Lord Grima.  I would have come sooner however we have yet to see if the generals have anything worthy of note.” Validar began to explain praying for his Lord’s mercy.  Crimson eyes narrowed and Validar had to wonder if Lord Grima was angry or if he was merely listening to what was being said.

 

~~~

 

I sighed, at least Validar had a brain.  Damn snake must have been in prayer by my guess.  I listened to his speech and made a note of what I could from what he said and used wind to move the pieces around on the map as accurately as I could, “Have you considered breeding pegasi?” I asked, “Wyverns?  Or indeed any mounts that we could make use of?”

Validar looked mildly surprised, “Milord?” He said surprised,

“We can make use of them.” I said simply, true archers were a risk but there was a way to mitigate that...I winced mentally, I was really going to do this wasn’t I?  Chrom was going to hate me once I was done. All I had to do was stall. If I could stall then...Lissa would have time to raise Chrom’s child…

“Ah, forgive me Milord I had not thought of making use of the enemy’s mounts beyond sacrifice.” Validar seemed impressed,

“We can use the enemy’s mounts to improve our own stock, since we know that they are aiming to produce mounts of quality.” I said glancing at the map.  I had an idea but that… “Perhaps a trip to the Border Pass is in order.” I said and Validar immediately frowned, “I would have to bring plenty of risen of course,” I said watching his reaction very carefully, “If they were able to capture precious breeding stock…” I said letting the suggestion hang and Validar gave a smile that had me feeling sick,

“Very well, but you should at least have some living guards Milord.” He suggested with a smile that I did not fail to notice,

“And who would be able to travel at such short notice?” I asked leveling my gaze at the man who had called himself my father, the smile faltered and for a moment I had thought he’d not allow me to leave,

“Ah, of course...should we send a living guard to meet you Milord?” He asked me,

“I will leave at dawn on the morrow.” I said.  It wasn’t like I could turn against them I was bound by dark magic to destroy their enemies.  Ylisse thought me a traitor so I would not be welcome there. My only hope was that I could get Falchion to them before that little thing came out.  I knew I didn’t have much time and that I needed to move swiftly. I had an idea. Maybe I could find Chrom’s final resting place as well…

 

The night saw me trying to rest as much as I could, the trip was hardly going to be an easy one and I knew I needed to travel both quickly and light since I had to try and capture ‘breeding stock’ with risen.  Really what it had been was a bid for a brief freedom that I knew I would have to make the most of and I doubted I would get another chance to find a good burial place for Chrom.

 

Sasha had been dancing for me before I called it a night, her body reminding me of Olivia, though her dances were not the same and lacked the ability to renew my energy.  I ignored the fact that Sasha was dancing in a provocative manner and as I lay on the bed, I wondered how long it would take me to get to Ylisse and just how much I was going to have to endure once I got there.  I was the one who’d killed Chrom after all and I doubted that they’d let me live that down. I felt cold despite the warmth in the Castle and tried not to overthink it. It would be hard enough to go there now, let alone tomorrow.  I would need to save my strength as much as I could. Except sleep wasn't going to come to me tonight as my body had other annoying plans that almost was involving this morning’s episode.

 

~~~

 

Sasha was surprised.  To think that she’d be in service to a  _ god _ of all things.  She had been of course learning from her mentors about how to please a man and so far she couldn’t help but feel like she was failing even though it seemed that Lord Grima’s eyes were watching her as she danced for him.  Her body moving as best she could to show him how flexible she would be in his bed. She danced to the praise of the god who seemed to prefer distance and she looked down at her body for not the first time since she’d been chosen.  She wondered if her curves were not enough for Lord Grima and guilt made her act.

 

She quietly came into his bedchambers and noticed that he was still up and she tensed.  She was about to leave when he spoke, “Come to me.” His voice was calm and she quietly clinked closer to the god, he looked her in the eye and she felt like he was staring into her core,

“D-do you have need of me Milord?” She asked trying to swallow her nervousness and praying it didn’t show, Lord Grima merely waited patiently for her to finish then he motioned for her to sit across from him on the bed, once she did he spoke,

“I assume you know to keep things private?” He asked and she frowned in mild confusion,

“I would not speak of anything that you do not will me to.” She said unsure of where it was going,

“Then if I requested, you’d not breathe a word to Validar?”

“O-of course Milord.” She stammered, “It would be as you commanded.” She felt his gaze starting to wander and she instinctively crossed her arms, her breasts forming a much more pronounced cleavage than before.

“Very well.” He said, “Then I will expect what happens tonight does not reach his ears Sasha.”  Lord Grima said firmly and she immediately picked up on his tone, she lowered her arms,

“As you wish Milord.” She said calming.  As a pleasure woman it was her duty to be discreet about what she did so it came as no surprise that perhaps even a god would want privacy, and judging by his gaze… “Do you wish me to pleasure you Milord?” She asked softly and his eyes narrowed slightly his breath sharp as he swallowed slightly.  Sasha was worried she was being too brazen but to her surprise he removed his shirt and let it fall back onto the floor as he eased the covers out of his way,

“If you are willing.” He said calmly eyes burning holes into her very soul.  She didn’t hesitate and came to him knowing that she had a duty to fulfil and that was to pleasure Lord Grima as he wished,

“I am.” She said voice calm and clear.  He closed his eyes briefly and lowered his head slightly, and Sasha took it as a sign that she was allowed to begin and she moved towards him and began to do exactly what she was trained to do, she gently brushed his penis stroking it to see if he was already erect.  She felt it harden much more under her finger tips and she wondered if he’d lean on her or not. Some men of course she knew would want to but Lord Grima was a god and gods...well they were different. She could only hope what she’d learned would work.

 

~~~

 

I let out a low hiss but kept myself still.  This was a mildly bad idea but seeing as how I  _ had _ just asked for it I was going to have to see it through, who knew maybe it would help me cum quicker than if I worked on it alone.  I didn’t really know.

I almost could hear Vaike laughing,  _ “What never had a pleasure woman in ya life Robin?  Though why should I be surprised I never took an egghead like you to want to  _ be _ pleasured by a pleasure woman since you’re always too busy readin’ books and the likes.” _

I felt like retorting,  _ “Shut up Vaike!” _

I heard his laugh in my little made up scenario and felt Sasha’s nimble fingers make short work of freeing me from the confines of my small clothes.  My breath hitched as she lavished her attention to my cock. The sensation was pleasant and I felt her bring me to an erection like I’d wanted. I just wanted to not have to deal with it come the morning...

_ “Aw come on Robin, kick back and enjoy it!  Ya been too busy being an egghead so ya gotta let ‘er do ‘er job.” _ Vaike said as if the scenario was continuing.  I almost wanted to tell him to get out of my head but I couldn’t help but think of the dead fighter.

 

I let out a low moan as Sasha stroked my cock, it was not enough... _ not enough _ I could feel the sudden need for more.  I wanted to hold onto something, deciding on the sheets beneath my hands holding back moans as her touch was distracting me from my musings.

 

I nearly choked out another moan when I  _ felt _ her lips close around my cock, this wasn’t  _ anything _ I could do to myself and the sensation was intoxicating, I felt my breath speed up and I was on a knife edge of pleasure, I wanted to spill then and there.  My body had other plans and I couldn’t get off with her using her tongue on my cock. She was teasing me as she wasn’t quite taking me fully in her mouth, the heat was intense and I couldn’t help the near growl that escaped my throat, thankfully too low for her to hear.  I felt her fully take me into her mouth and while it felt good it didn’t feel good  _ enough _ for me to cum on just that.  I opened an eye when she stopped and saw her shake off her clothing, I felt a blush creep across my face and thanked the gods the room was dark enough that she didn’t seem to be able to see it.  I cursed Vaike and his long talk about the benefits of a pleasure woman to let off steam when the need was to have sex. This was...not how I wanted it to be. It felt good, yes but it lacked...an intimacy that I didn’t know I was craving.  Sasha then straddled me and I felt her hips move along my cock, a rubbing hot wetness that had me quiver in anticipation. I had never actually had sex with a woman before so I wasn’t entirely sure how it went. I couldn’t help the low moan when a tight wetness encased my cock, a delicious tightness that I wanted more of.  It was even better than her mouth and I felt both relief and a very strong itch that hungered to be scratched as she lowered herself onto my penis. My breathing sped up even more as I suddenly became overwhelmed by nothing but pleasure, I almost felt myself cum it was that good. I fell back onto the bed, a low moan escaping me as she pushed herself down along my cock.  She let out a low mutter, “Sweet Gods…” and I wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. I didn’t really care as it was taking all of my strength not to cum right there. My hands tightened their grip on the sheets below me and I wanted to thrust upwards to speed the process up.

 

~~~

 

Sasha had not expected Lord Grima to be so...large.  She could feel her body being pushed to stretch to fit him inside of her.  Clearly he was enjoying it as the low moans reached her ears and she could see that he was gripping the sheets below him tightly, as if he was being overwhelmed by pleasure.  She winced as she pulled up and pushed down a few times, her vagina not helping matters as it was almost like she was being torn open, though when she was trained she was forced onto her back and had her vagina already torn, a sign that she would never be a virgin ever again, though they used a replica penis to tear her so that when she was ready to be a pleasure woman she wouldn’t experience pain when she took her Lord inside of her body, 

 

“I won’t be able to conceive.” She explained panting from the effort she was going though, “I have been hexed to be infertile.” Sasha found that a bitter pill to swallow but she would only be allowed to conceive if Lord Grima commanded it, and that would only happen if he wanted her as a consort.  She kept up her job and knew she’d likely come if she kept this up. She heard Lord Grima’s low moans and rocked her hips at the perfect time when he was deeply inside of her and she heard the moan resulting from her efforts.

 

She used every last skill that she could to pleasure him and knew that he was at least enjoying it.  A good thing at least as it meant that he might just want her to be his consort. Even so she knew that was highly unlikely.  Gods did not make consorts out of humans like her.

 

She felt his cock twitch inside of her and knew that he was getting close, she gave him a quick look and saw that he was enjoying it and she felt a small prayer that maybe, just maybe she was good enough to be allowed to have a child...that maybe he’d see her as worthy and let her become pregnant.

 

She felt him suddenly thrust upwards and couldn’t believe the strength he had.  She choked a moan that would have escaped her and she could feel his penis twitch and throb inside of her vagina.  She knew he was close and that he was starting to thrust into her...she knew what he was wanting and picked her pace up.  He was it seemed at least to Sasha, wanting to fill her with his seed, at least this time. She moved as best she could to induce it, and a low moan escaped the Fell Dragon as heat burned within her.  She felt her knees weaken as each pulse of his penis began to fill her. Sasha would have to clean herself afterwards, she knew but his grip kept her in place and she realised that she  _ wasn’t _ able to move now and it wasn’t his grip that was keeping her there.  She had been told that it was highly possible that she may end up being knotted and to have that happen was a shock.  She gasped as several pulses of heat came and for a good half hour she was somewhat forced to wait for his knot to cease swelling and begin to subside.  Sasha heard a low sigh and felt him start to relax and knew that he was likely worn out from it but there wasn't a sign yet that his knot had subsided so she simply waited for him to let her know when he was ready to have her come off his cock.  She felt a sudden burst of heat, white hot but not uncomfortable to feel and realised that  _ this _ was him ejaculating inside of her...and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want it.

 

~~~

 

If I could make a list of the times I’d made a foolish decision there would be a few books’ worth that I had.  I felt myself unable to lift Sasha for at least half an hour, after I came and grunted when at last I was able to.  I felt weak and she was quick to move once she was aware I was lifting her up. She then moved swiftly to help me as I half struggled to get beneath the covers.  I felt my eyes close and sleep finally blissfully claimed me. For a first time I supposed it wasn't too bad. The intimacy was lacking I decided and she wasn't my type.

 

I woke just before the end of the second night watch well before dawn; bathed myself and dressed.  Sasha came with breakfast and I ate, mentally I was preparing for the trip that I had to undertake, a freedom I wouldn’t squander since I didn't know how long Validar would give me.

“Milord, I took the liberty of washing your clothes this morning.”

“Thank you.” I said softly, grateful that she had,

“I have also arranged a mount for your trip.”

“Good.” I said mind focused on what I had to do,

“Everything will be kept tidy for you Milord.” Sasha said and I merely grunted in acknowledgement,

“Lord Grima.” I looked up to see a young man in dark mage robes, “Everything you requested is ready.”

I gave a nod and rose, I was aware that I hadn’t eaten that much

“The stable hands are readying you mount Milord.” the dark mage said and again I merely nodded, anxious to get to where I was going I wanted to be.  I would do what I could and be done with it. I would have to return. That alone made it important I got as much freedom as possible.

 

~~~

 

The ride was good as I felt it should be, the pace good and I was making good time on the mount that I had been given.  My mind clear and I was able to fly to where I wanted. Not too far from the border of Ylisse and Plegia. I landed the wyvern and walked along the path and came to stand where Gangrel had stood before the near death of Ricken and Maribelle, the first real test of my tactical abilities.  I was slow as I picked my way across the now barren ground. It was hard to believe that Chrom ended up bonding with the sharp tongued Troubadour but he had. I still saw Sumia falling to her near-war-ending injury that had us fearing that she would die. I closed my eyes as pain shot into my chest.  Ah sweet Sumia, she barely managed the pegasus and after  _ that _ fall...well she lost her chance with Chrom.  I heard the sound of hooves and realised that there was a battalion of Ylissean knights and none of them looked friendly.  This wasn't a good sign. I fingered the reeking box in my coat and was surprised when the knight at the front yelled, “Plegian!” As his comrades all came to see what he was yelling about. “You die now!” He yelled and I sighed, so much for not causing a fight.

“Really?  Is this really what you want?” I asked eyes forward as I watched the rest of the pull out weapons, “I didn’t come here to fight.” I added, but they didn’t seem to care about that as a javelin landed not too far from where I stood.  My eyes narrowed. They were low strength enemies thus could be dealt with easily enough, but the problem was that I had only risen to call on...wait...that might be a good idea. Not how I wanted to do things but it was about my only option.

 

~~~

 

It wasn’t a normal day by anyone’s standard.  First there was the Plegian that looked like Exalt Chrom’s tactician who claimed to not want to fight.  Sam had heard it all before and threw his javelin at the Plegian and the Plegian sighed, “And here I was thinking that we could sort this out without violence...too bad.”

A shadow appeared overhead and only then did the knights realise just how much trouble that they were in.  Screams of “Grima!” filled the air as panic reigned. The knights broke rank and tried to run as fire filled the very air around them burning them where they stood.

 

~~~

 

I had not realised that I was capable of such a thing.  A massive dragon appeared and I had not moved from where I stood.  I looked at it as it literally destroyed all of the knights and I gazed over the battlefield.  This wasn’t the place for Chrom to be buried. Though I knew that it was a place he’d not liked too much in life, the life that I knew him at any rate.  With a sigh I moved on. I would have to find the right place soon...and it would take time for that.


	3. The Foundations

I sat on the rock ledge, eyes forward as I took in the sight.  Bodies lay below me. This was the fifth time I'd come across Ylisseans all looking to kill me.  My wyvern was sat near me, it was a mount I had been given for my mission and I wasn't exactly thrilled with it.  Wyverns were in general not my choice of mount but I needed to be able to fly and this was the only way I would be able to travel as swiftly as I wanted to.  I was still looking for that place to lay Chrom to rest and so far I wasn't finding it. I had a glare behind me into the cave that I was using as cover. My hope was that I would find a place soon before the other Plegians arrived and I would be forced back to the castle in Plegia.  I had to find the right place...I just had to…

 

The moon was rising and I knew that time was fast running out.  I came to the wyvern and it growled at me, “Be silent!” I snapped at it and it immediately flinched at my raw power.  It would do what I told it to do. I sighed and climbed aboard and made the wyvern fly. We flew through the night as I gazed over the ground below me, the deaths playing in my mind.  I pushed down on the wyvern hard and it dived. The drop was reminiscent of Nowi's flying. I felt the tears burn on my face at the thought but forced it to keep diving. Only when we were mere inches from impact did I pull up and the beast righted itself barely.  “Land.” I said sharply and it dropped down onto the ground. It was huffing and puffing from the effort. I found the place to bury Chrom. I walked away from the creature and kept moving. I came to a road leading to a field and I spotted the familiar scenery. I laughed weakly, tears running down my face, “I'm sure this place is about the only one Chrom.” I said and I looked for the stone that would mean I was in the right place.  I had a difficult rest of the night ahead of me as a fireball lit my way. I saw a large stone and I lightly touched the words, “Haildom of Ylisse. Well it's not home Chrom but it's close enough.” I said continuing slowly north east of the stone. “Almost there.” I said softly, and I came to the clearing where Chrom had found me. Where it all began. I soon found the tree and I knew what I had to do next.

 

~~~

 

I lay the last piece of dirt over the grave and I sighed.  It had been a trying night, and as I'd laid Chrom to rest, it had been an awful time.  I couldn't even stop crying as it all came back to me. Again and again. I had a feeling that it wouldn't leave me.  I was looking for something to mark the grave when the early morning light came through the clearing. I rubbed away the last of my tears and I searched for a fitting stone.  I was searching for an hour when I came across a camp. I frowned and came closer, surely the Plegians hadn't arrived so soon?!

I smelled the air and smelt an unfamiliar smell.  Not Plegians but also not familiar. I hid behind a tree as I heard footsteps, “Gwads this sucks.” I poked my head around and spotted a girl with red hair, “Hey!  Kjelle! Did you hear me!”

I frowned and realised painfully who they were.  Children of the Shepherds.

 

I moved quickly and picked the large stone I was looking for and I ran.  I didn't look back, I just kept running as quickly as I could run. I knew I had a head start and as I got back to where I'd buried Chrom.  I didn't have time. I didn't have time.

 

I carefully placed the stone and was about to get to the wyvern when an arrow shot past me and blocked my path.  I skid to a halt and looked for where the archer was, “Who are you?!” I turned to face the red haired girl as she gripped a bow.

“You don't need to know who I am.” I said not bothering to feel threatened, “If I were you, I'd be clearing out of here as fast as I could…” I kept on walking, “A Plegian battalion is on their way.”

I heard a yell and I paused.  The girl ran back the way she came and I climbed aboard the wyvern.  I made it take flight and I rode to the very battalion I was meant to join.

 

~~~

 

I arrived to the battalion I saw the general call for a halt and I gave the signal they were waiting for.  The soldiers all milled as the responding signal told me what to do and I landed the wyvern. It would rest now as I would travel with the battalion in a covered wagon.  I had buried Chrom. I knew I was sinking into the abyss now. There was no turning back. I followed the battalion and they came across a group of Ylisseans. I didn't want to fight them, but I didn't have a choice.  They captured the Ylisseans and I wasn't sure what they were going to do with them. Until at least they bought them to me. I raised an eyebrow and the General spoke.

“They're all yours to do with as you will Lord Grima.”

I saw the Ylisseans pale and I made my expression impassive.  I didn't have a choice. It was not my place to do other than what the Plegians expected.  I was caught between a rock and a hard place. My choice was gone.

 

~~~

 

The group of Ylisseans consisted of one priest, one wyvern rider, one male mercenary, a Taguel and a female manakate.  The wyvern I recognised. “Minerva…” I gave a pained sigh, “So Cherche _did_ die in the end…”

Minerva roared and I gently stroked her snout, “Who are you?!  How do you-”

I sighed, “I am who you think I am.” I said, “Though that is beside the point.  Right now time is of the essence. You would do well to hear carefully.”

The wyvern growled softly, the mask wearing man said, “Why should we believe you Grima?”

I sighed, this wasn't going to plan.  I had no choice but to make a more direct approach, I pulled out the tome I carried and I used the magic contained within it.  Their eyes went wide as the words sunk into them. The rider gripped his mount as they gasped. I made it look like I was cursing them to become slaves, but that wasn't the case.  I was giving them the truth, and working out how to protect them at the same time. I gave them a code hidden from Validar, so that he wouldn't know what I was planning on doing. I saw the general arrive just as the last of the spell faded.  I spoke, “Serve me, and I shall spare your lives.”

“ **Like hells**!” The wyvern rider said and I made another cast of magic to make it seem like I was going to kill him,

“ **Gerome stop!  Do as he says!** ” the manakete cried naming the rider.  Cherche’s son. I thought that Minerva was familiar and I knew how close to Cherche the wyvern was, so she had chosen the boy to be her rider.  I wasn't surprised, given how close he was to the creature that he would become the rider as his mother had. It did not surprise me in the slightest.  Gerome acted like the spell had hurt him and I knew that we were being watched.

 

The General was surprised it seemed, “Heh, those Ylisseans.” He smirked, “Such weak types.”

I gave the most neutral expression I was capable of, “You will transport them to my apartments.  They are to be in healthy condition. If _anyone_ so much as marks them...I'll kill them myself.  They are _my_ slaves.”

“As you will Milord.”

I hoped they would be cared for.  Even so they knew as well as I that they needed me to help them and I needed them to help me.  I would do what I could to help them, it was the least I could do. We travelled on making a cut though to Southtown.  I kept my hood up and watched as any useful animal was taken. I felt sick as I watched more people get killed; women be dragged out and raped while their children were grabbed and beaten.  I lowered my head and tried to shut the noise of the screaming out of my head, the cries for mercy and curses as some fought back. I saw the red haired girl and her companion. I couldn't take it a moment longer and I stormed at the men who were about to rape them, “Leave them!” I commanded furiously.

“Lord Grima?” They turned to face me, eyes wide in surprise.

“I said leave them!” I snarled.

“Milord?  Surely we-”

I made a tomeless shot of Thoron hit the man that spoke in the chest...just like how I did with Chrom.  Silence fell. The two girls looked scared out of their wits, I spoke with a firm authority in my voice, “Those two are to join the others you so graciously offered me.” Understanding filled the men present,

“As you will Lord Grima.” They said binding the girls,

“Treat them as the others.  I don't want them to have a single mark.”

The men bowed hastily and for a time the screaming stopped.  The two girls would join the others and I heard a loud scream.  A woman had a rather large looking man shoving himself into her, his cock dripping with blood.  She struggled against ropes that bound her, screaming for Naga to save her, for Naga to strike down her enemy.  Her dark hair reminded me of Tharja and I decided to put an end to what the man was doing.

 

~~~

 

Noire screamed as agony filled her nether regions.  A large man was raping her and while she begged for Naga to save her the dark magic told her otherwise.  She half collapsed onto the ground as the pain mercifully stopped. She managed to weakly turn to see a man with three sets of crimson eyes.  She choked, “G-Grima…” She struggled and he pulled out a dagger,

“Be still.” He commanded and he gripped the rope and cut it.  He sighed, “Can you stand?”

Noire was trembling, “I...I…” she struggled to get to her feet, half naked the god before her surprisingly gentle, she spoke, “I wish to serve you Milord.  I am half Plegian…”

He gently placed his coat over her, “Very well.  Stay close to me.”

“As you will it my Lord.” Noire replied staggering beside him.  If Grima was annoyed about how slowly she was moving he didn't show it.  Instead he guided her to a wagon and she saw a group of Plegians all gathered to stare.  He spoke sharply,

“Don't just stand there!  Get this woman some decent clothes!  No servant of mine should be so poorly treated!”

The men scrambled very quickly, and Noire said darkly, “I could put an arrow to their skulls.”

Grima smirked slightly, “An archer are we?” he asked and she replied,

“I can use dark magic, wield a lance and fight with the sword, whatever you require of me my Lord I will do.  My mother was Plegian, of the old Sallya line.”

Grima blinked, “Ah.  Of course. You would know how to ride a pegasus, would you not?” He asked and Noire replied,

“Somewhat.”

Grima smilled, “Good.  For now as I have ordered before stay close to me.  Once we get what we require, I want you to be a pegasus knight.”

Noire nodded meekly.  She would obey if it meant she wouldn't get rapped again.

 

~~~

 

I gripped my tome as Tharja's daughter walked by my side.  She had done as I had asked and the men of the camp all stared at her as she wore new clothing I'd ordered for her.  I had joined the battalion as they raided a farm not too far from Southtown.

 

The pegasus breeders I immediately claimed, Sumia and Henry had not been able to offer up much resistance as Sumia looked like she was set to burst with her second unborn child.  Of course their young daughter was also mine. I had pointed out that Henry was one of our people and that was enough to protect them while they had the added protection of being my servants.  I called for a retreat to consolidate our resources and as I had requested we'd pulled back towards what was left of Southtown.

 

I had Noire beside me as I went to check on Sumia.  She was lucky I could serve as a healer in a pinch. I was relieved to have them close.  Of course I could hear some men grumble but as I came with some food I opened the door to the enclosed wagon.

 

Henry looked up first and I tried to school my face into a more gentle expression.  “Here, I got you something to eat.” Noire stood behind me staff in hand, ready to heal at my command as their daughter Cynthia looked at me with wary eyes, I held the plate out and Henry took it and I heaved a sigh.  This wasn't an ideal situation but as he tended to Sumia I withdrew, “Noire, can you stay with them for now?” I asked her and she nodded,

“Of course.” I felt a weak smile,

“I won't take long.  If anyone tries to harm you, make sure you use the hex I taught you.” Henry's eyes widened in surprise and I turned to leave.


	4. The Conquered Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin fights with his instincts and loses the first round.

The battalion kept traveling through the lower reaches of Ylisse and as I suggested they captured animals to make use of.  I kept mostly to myself, Noire ‘attending’ to me, though I did not ask too much of her. I found a decent enough bow for her use.  So far so good. I kept an eye on what they were doing. We travelled and I was concerned. We were now near Ylisstol, and I did not like what I was seeing.  People were bound and I could see their contempt. This was getting progressively worse and I felt shock starting to give way to anger. Why had this happened?

 

Of course as we came to a stop we were attacked by Ylisseans.  The fighting near brutal. I couldn't watch. Having made my way to a place away from the fighting I had Noire guarding the convoy for now.  I was about halfway into the clearing when the whistle of a sword made me jump out of its trajectory, only just. A flash of blue hair and I blinked in surprise.  I had to keep dodging the blade, and found myself lost in the movements, “Who are…” I began managing to catch the person's wrist and I heard the blade drop as I managed to press their back to my chest. “...You?” I frowned and got a good look at her face, “Lucina?” I frowned holding her slightly more firmly, as the shock began to sink in.  She was trying to escape me and I said softly, “It's not safe here.” She froze at my tone,

“R-Robin…” Her eyes were wide in shock and I almost lost my control,

“Not here…” I said my voice soft, “For now, just follow my lead.  I promise I will explain everything.”

She frowned, speaking equally softly, “Where then?”

I whispered a response that surprised her but she nodded.  The sounds of the battle getting ever closer to us was concerning and there was another more pressing problem.  My body was beginning to react to her scent. It was almost like a form of torture in a way. However I thankfully managed to keep it together enough that I don't think Lucina noticed too much.  Though if she did, she didn't say a word.

 

~~~

 

We arrived to the Plegian’s camp.  My body was acting worse the longer I spent near Lucina but I was determined to explain everything to her.  I managed (thank Naga) to get to my closed wagon without anyone noticing. A plus side of them being too busy fighting I suppose.

 

Once I closed the door behind us, I motioned for Lucina to sit.  Of course there was only us I made certain of that before I cast the silencing hex.  Nothing I said would get out to the Plegians.

 

We spoke for a long time.  I was grateful for the low light as it prevented Lucina from seeing my physical reaction, though it was getting progressively worse.  I was in the middle of explaining my plan when I heard three taps. I paused and listened. Then Lucina tensed. I heard the door open and Noire came in, “The general wishes to speak with you.” I sighed,

“Can you stall him?” I asked carefully,

“I'm afraid not.” Noire looked down,

“Damn it.” I said bitterly, “What does he want?”

She spoke softly, “I think he wants to make a push on the capital.”

“Son of a…” I groaned, “So in other words he won't listen to reason?” I asked and she nodded, “Stay here with Lucina, I don't want them getting anywhere near her.” I said and she nodded, “I should be too long.  Lucina, please whatever you do, don't leave this wagon. I cannot guarantee your safety if you do.” I explained and she nodded. I came out to spot a couple of men approaching my wagon and I frowned,

“Ah! Lord Grima!  The General wanted to-”

“See me?” I said closing the door behind me I muttered a protection hex.  The men were surprised, “I do not appreciate my orders being ignored.” I said sharply and the men shrunk back. “I will speak with him.”

They both made a glance between one another and I left the wagon.  When I came to the tent of the General, he was there with a pleasure woman off to the side.  “Ah, Lord Grima! To what do I owe-”

“I told you to fall back to Plegia.” I said sharply, and I decided to for the moment at least embrace my new name.  I grabbed his throat, “You will do as I have ordered or  _ I will kill you right here and now _ .”

He suddenly paled and I glared at him right in the eye, “Y-yes Milord!” He squeaked, “It- It will be as you have commanded!”

“Good.” I said letting go of his throat, “We leave for Plegia at sunrise.” I said and the general was gasping for air, “Do not displease me again.” I warned, “Because it will be the last time you do.” The pleasure woman trembled and I left the tent.  I had to make sure Lucina was safe now. I pushed the uneasiness down at what I had just done. I never,  _ ever _ threatened people like that.  I shuddered. I did not like this one bit.  However I knew that this persona needed to go.

 

I returned and swiftly continued to speak with Lucina, I gave Noire a heads up that I needed her to act as a look out to avoid the Plegians finding out what I was planning to do.  I told her my voice low and soft, “Three taps if they're too close.”

She nodded, “As you command.” She bowed and I went back inside.

 

~~~

 

“Robin, is everything alright?” Lucina asked having waited ‘quietly’ for his return.  He heaved a sigh,

“Yeah.  I...I hate being like this.” He sounded upset and she winced,

“So you said that they somehow managed to control you?” she asked and he nodded,

“Sadly yes.” He sounded pained and his eyes had a blood like colour to them.  Yet she knew it was him. This was the man who would not willing let them do it.  He would have fought it… “I don't know what to do and-” Lucina had a stroke of genius…

 

~~~

 

Lucina took me by complete surprise.  “No!” I said horrified, “I can't do that to you!”

“Think about it logically Robin, it would be for the best.  After all everyone needs someone by their side and you won't have to bare the burden alone, I can help you.”

I grimaced, “Lucina...do you understand what you're doing?” I asked, “This isn't like a normal marriage...you won't be able to break it off-”

I was stopped by her pressing a gentle finger to my lips, “I know.  It's the only way to save Ylisse, Robin and my father's bloodline.” she said I felt bile rise up my throat.  She might have been right about it being the only way to save Ylisse and Chrom's bloodline, but for her to give her body to me like this was...wrong on so many counts.  My own body didn't care as it continued its gods awful reaction, and I could feel a throbbing heat starting to take precedence over everything else. She couldn't be serious?  Though my judgement was being compromised, I could see her serious expression. Gods she was serious...she was as stubborn as Chrom gods damn it. Stubbornly beautiful. I didn't want to do this and yet here she was suggesting it.  It was a solution...of a sort.

“I…” I could feel my body just getting more heat through my dick as her scent began to fill the confined space of the closed wagon.  I fought it as best I could but it was a battle I was losing.

Lucina smiled weakly, “It's our only choice.” her voice trembled slightly as she closed the space between us.  Hesitantly she touched my cheek,

“It doesn't mean we have to be reckless about this,” I said quickly, “We need time to think it through and-”

She was beginning to be too close for me to think clearly.  Her scent was driving me wild. I wasn't sure how much more of it I could take before I ended up pushing past her potential boundaries.  My body was burning as desire began to pool into my stomach and heat made its infernal way to my groin. My problem was that I was becoming almost too horny to contain myself for much longer.

 

~~~

 

She knew what she was doing.  Noire had spoken with her quietly about it.  At least the others were as safe as possible.  Lucina could feel the tension in the air. Well not so much tension as arousal.  An arousal that Robin was fighting with everything he had. Noire explained that the Grimleal had done some sort of spell that affected Robin.  She wasn't sure of the details (though things were starting to add up with what Robin himself had said) but the tactician seemed to be more dragon like and knowing herself as she did...Lucina knew she was a couple of weeks from when she had her monthly blood.

 

Lucina had scant knowledge on how sex was supposed to go.  Robin's reluctance to proceed wasn't helping matters. She knew if she became his by right of conquest what it would do to Ylisse, but as she told him, it was the only way.  If her Aunt Lissa could see her now she would be ashamed of Lucina. However the young Princess had a duty and since she'd had her first monthly blood, that duty was simple. Bare a child to continue her father's bloodline.  She could see Robin's self control beginning to wane, so she had to do something. Something to tip the balance. She leant forwards and kissed the tactician.

 

A pin could have dropped for a mere second, but by the time she drew back, she was already pressed down onto the bed, Robin above her growling as his arousal began to take over.  His movements were swift, hands reaching to cup her, lift her slightly towards his chest as his lips sought hers again. He did not hold back. She relaxed and let the tactician kiss her.  All the while his free hand was working on her garments. She managed to get her own hands involved and shimmied out of her tights. Another deeper growl came from Robin and she felt him press closer.  He groaned and she could see the battle taking place in his mind. “Robin…” She panted, “I want this...I…” she was caught by a kiss as the tactician growled again, clothing in the way of clearly something that seemed to be painful, again Lucina wasn't sure.  Her tutors were only able to teach her so much in such a reduced span of time.

 

He tossed his coat aside and Lucina realised he was a lot more muscular than she'd first assumed.  His growls had an animalistic edge to them. Lucina reached downwards and he groaned. Still he did not stop her as she loosened off his belt, nor did he stop her as she freed him from the confines of his outer clothing.  All that remained were his small clothes and she guessed the rather large bulge was causing him some issues but he stopped her, trapping her hands above her head, crimson eyes darkened with lust.

 

~~~

 

I wanted so badly to ease the heat, slake it with Lucina screaming my name.  He blue eyes met my lust filled gaze, “Robin?” She spoke gently and I nearly lost it again, “Was I...being too forward?” her voice trembled and I leant in and allowed myself to kiss her softly,

“No.” I said.  She wasn't. She was giving me all of the signs that she  _ consented _ to this.  My arousal made my penis twinge like a plucked string.  The heat was unbearable. Her eyes sort mine again and I knew my control was slipping again.  If I took her right now, I would be in danger of going too far of ignoring her-

“Robin.”

I froze as my cock throbbed painfully.  “Lucina,” I said trying to get some self control back, “You must tell me when you want me to stop.  If we are going to do this, that is my condition.” I managed to force out. The ache was getting worse and I could feel my control slipping with her next words,

“Then I will.” her voice was calm, clear and assured.  I closed my eyes briefly, and opened them,

“Thank you.” I said softly before her lips claimed my own and a low lustful growl escaped me.  Before I wrenched off my small clothes and pressed to her entrance with equal parts desire and self loathing for what I was doing.  I was about to breed with Chrom's daughter.

 

~~~

 

Lucina drew in a deep breath at the feeling of Robin's manhood rubbing against her body between her legs, each hot pass slightly more desperate than the last as she kept kissing him.  She could feel her own nethers starting to throb and let out a low moan when he started to gently thumb a sensitive part of her body. The sensation made her vagina release fluid and Lucina moaned softly.  His manhood was starting to poke at her and she quivered under his touch. She knew that with each pass, he seemed to move a little closer to penetrating her. She felt herself become uncertain but forced it away.  She wasn't sure what to do for Robin to help him along. Though her instincts told her to tip her hips slightly more, to rub against him as her vagina kept releasing a strange fluid.

 

Following her instincts lead to a sudden almost sharp pain as Robin's penis suddenly penetrated into her vagina.  The scraping was a shock and she felt him nearly withdraw until she rolled her hips, “Don't stop.” She encouraged, certain this would pass.  Hoping it would as she had done something similar with her own hands, though that self exploration was nothing on this. Robin let out a low groan as he pulled out.  He then slid back into her a second time, slicker than the first, and while it still ached, it was a sensation Lucina found herself enjoying, especially when he brushed past a sensitive spot  _ inside _ .  “Gods yes…” She moaned softly and Robin began to pull out, only to thrust back into her.  Lucina felt a whole range of feelings and she used what scant knowledge she had to help the process along.  Robin let out a deep growl after quite some time and Lucina felt as if she’d fallen from a great height, only to feel it rebound again and again.  Her guttural cries of pleasure unable to keep up with each wave as it took over making her eyes near roll back into her head. Each pulse of pleasure bring Robin's manhood right to the door of her womb.  She wasn't sure how long this lasted until something warm spilled inside of her.

 

~~~

 

I couldn't help the primal growl of pleasure as my release triggered inside of Lucina.  Trapped within her walls and right up against her womb as deeply as my dick could get I felt each pulse of semen being fired within her and no possible way to withdraw during the entire process.  She was quivering below me, her cries dying out as she became limp. I tried to pull out but could not. Each pulse of my seed spilling inside of her while I couldn't withdraw. Then the exhaustion set in.  My body weakening as the last few pulses of my release fired within her. I heard three light taps in quick succession and could barely muster the strength to stay up before the General entered.

 

He paused and I glared at him.  “Forgive me Milord, I had not realised you needed to be sated.” his gaze lowered almost at once, “I shall come at a time that suits you.”

He left and I still couldn't pull out as the last pulse of cum finally stopped.  I was stuck and unable to move for a while yet. I wanted to curse but I felt too tired, as if the effort of getting off took out everything I had.  My head ended up on the pillow beside Lucina as I struggled for air and she seemingly had fallen asleep.

 

~~~

 

Vax felt embarrassed.  He muttered an apology to Lord Grima’s little servant and came to stand where the men were waiting.  He spoke, “We will continue our journey back to Plegia as Lord Grima has commanded. It seems he's claimed the Ylissean wretch as his plaything.  We should not disturb him unless needs absolutely must.” Vax said with a small twinge of jealousy. He could see Lord Grima balancing over his prize, the air thick with lust and sex as the god likely thrust the girl into submission.  Even so Vax knew to keep his head down for now. The convoy would move out. And Lord Grima would have his needs sated. Vax had wondered why Lord Grima was so anxious to get back to Plegia. Perhaps it was to properly enjoy the new plaything he'd picked up.  And Vax cursed his stupidity for not thinking to ask about that, or better still listening to Lord Grima in the first place.


	5. To Those That Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Lucina return to Plegia and the Grimleal arrive to escort them the rest of the way.

The men all smirked at Vax, then they simply settled down to prepare the evening meal.  It was as if a more calm air over took the camp with few men giving Grima’s little servant some food for both herself and Grima as well as his plaything.

 

The Plegian convoy returned to Plegian soil as per Grima’s command.  Vax did not dare get too close to Lord Grima’s wagon, lest he potentially get killed for disturbing the god from his entertainment, a risk the general did not want to take.

 

As Vax made sure they returned to Plegia he also captured as much breeding stock as possible.  Especially since it was part of their orders. He did not see Grima, but he felt it wisest not to.  Far safer to just head back to Plegia and bring the breeding stock and food that was needed.

 

~~~

 

“We shouldn't have done that.” I groaned.  Grimacing as Lucina was forced to prop herself up with my help- to my chest, “I...I should apologise...I'm sor-”

She stopped me mid apology with her fingers to my lips,

“It's alright.” She smiled,

“Lucina how can you say that?!  You can barely sit up, let alone walk properly.” I said giving her a much firmer brace against my body.  I felt terrible. I had bred with Chrom's daughter...if Chrom were alive he would kill me for that. Or maybe not talk to me for a very long time.  Either way this was one of those moments where I wish I'd been more controlled about it. I couldn't believe what I'd done and the sheer lack of control...

 

A gentle hand stopped my thoughts, “Oh no, not a third time today miss.” I said catching her wandering hand, “I do not want to be like that for a while.”

“But Robin-”

“You'll be even worse which is the last thing we need right now.” I said.  The thought of her still filled with dripping seed was enough to send me on a guilt trip again.  If she wasn't pregnant from the last three days it would be a damn miracle…

 

I groaned.  Three long knocks told me Noire had brought us some food.  Looking at Lucina I could tell she needed it. I responded by letting the door open.

 

The heat greeted us almost at once as it slipped past the bubble of magic I had used to keep the temperature tolerable.  Noire had bought some bloodfruit and I knew Lucina needed it more than I did. I sighed, “What's the status?” I asked reaching for the plate with my free hand while I supported Lucina with the other.  She was still doing her best to sit up even after all of the last three days,

“We're near Anathema, we should arrive in Perezia come tomorrow.” Noire replied,

“Good.” I said quietly.  Lucina hesitantly reached for some fruit, I balanced the plate and continued, “We should be able to make do tonight.  Though I am sure that the others will potentially cause problems.”

Because Plegians did on occasion.  I sighed. This was a fine time to have this all happen.  Worse still there was Validar to worry about. There was no telling what he would think if I bought Lucina in this state.  Guilt gnawed at me again. Why was my body so out of control like that? I shouldn't have been so...just at the thought crossed my mind, I felt a deep pang of heat in my groin.  I sighed. Noire shifted as Lucina ate another piece of blood fruit.

“We'll spend tonight resting, keep an eye on them.  I have a terrible feeling about them.” I said and Noire nodded.

“I'll keep my bow close.” She promised, “Is there anything else?”

I sighed, “See if you can get some more food and some water.  We'll need to get Lucina cleaned up...at least before Validar sees her.”

Yes, the last thing I needed was for it to be so obvious I'd given into my base desires like this.  Though it seemed that it was dying down a bit, thank Naga.

 

~~~

 

Lucina didn't protest as I cleaned her up.  She was barely able to move and I was worried.  She sighed suddenly and I froze, “I'm fine Robin.” Lucina voice was soft but I still heard it, “Please...don't stop, it...feels so nice.”

I sighed as I continued.  I still didn't feel any better about what happened.

 

Three days of not being able to control myself.  What the hells was wrong with me?!

 

Even if Lucina had consented to it, I still shouldn't have been…

 

I groaned inwardly.

 

I shouldn't have been so damn horny like that.

 

Lucina heaved another sigh and I gently began to massage her shoulders.  Once she was tidy I had to help her into the change of clothes Noire had managed to get for her.  I was relieved they were somewhat modest. At least they were cool and Lucina wouldn't be too hot in the simple tunic.  I carried her back to my closed wagon and I could feel all of the people present looking at us. I did my best to appear unfazed by their gazes.  Slipping into the privacy of the wagon and grateful for it I lay Lucina onto the bed.

 

Somehow I felt this was something that would make things more or less concerning later on but I didn't exactly have much of a choice at the present.  Though for now...I decided to get some rest.

 

Ah if only it would be that simple.

 

The heat burned and I knew from the last three days it wouldn't go away until sated but I did not want to make Lucina any more unstable than what she was already.  I sighed and tried to focus on sleep by my body was being disagreeable. I sighed and made a couple of rounds in the enclosed wagon wanting a distraction about now.  Three knocks made me jolt, it would have to do as I came to the door, I closed it behind me. Noire spoke softly and said, “We have a problem…”

I frowned, “What kind of problem?”

I looked over the camp and drew in the cold night air.  I could smell something that I didn't like, one of the men approached by this point and I looked right at him.  He lowered his head, “Lord Grima, we have some Grimleal who wish to accompany us to the Capital.”

I tensed slightly but did my best to hide that uneasy feeling in my chest and I simply nodded, “Very well, so what seems to be the issue?” I asked and the general showed up and said,

“We will have to leave at dawn.”

I sighed inwardly, “Then do so.” I said.

 

~~~

 

I went back to my enclosed wagon and the warmth did wonders for me.  I laid down by Lucina’s side and I was finally able to just sleep.

 

The wagon felt like it moved just as I'd finally got rest.  It was annoying but I simply curled up to her, it seemed I'd won some degree of control over my hormones for once.


End file.
